Time cant be turned back
by winter-kid
Summary: After Tsuna s death, all the Vongola guardians were down. But the one who had taken it the hardest was the storm guardian. Rated M later on
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night; cold as Gokudera`s feelings. As snow was falling on the frozen ground, the pianist`s tears were falling on his already soaked pillow. He was lying on his bed, trying to recover from the shock. He was trying not to cry, but he couldn`t hold the bitter tears. His eyes were red, and he had dark bags under his eyes because of the lack of sleep.

Yamamoto entered the apartment. His clothes were all dirty and he had a deep wound on his jaw that was bleeding, but he was still wearing the same wide smile on his face.

"I am home, Hayato." He said.

He was expecting to hear the usual "welcome home" he was used to receive from Gokudera, but he didn`t. "Isn`t he home?" he thought. "No, he must be home. He doesn`t have any mission to accomplish and it is late. "

The dark haired adult went towards his and Gokudera`s bedroom. He found the fragile silhouette lying on the bed, crying his heart out. He was trembling, his face buried in the pillow. The rain guardian shyly entered the room, astonished because of the view in front of him. He sat on the bed and gently stroke the silver locks. His smile had long faded and it was replaced by a very worried expression.

"What`s happened, Hayato?" the baseball player asked, his voice trembling a bit.

But Gokudera didn`t answer. He only burried his face deeper in the pillow. It wasn`t like him to cry over anything. He didn`t like to be seen like that. It wasn`t like the storm guardian was a weak person that could`ve been easily defeated. He was an ambitious person, a very stubborn one and he was anything but weak. Not even an entire army could`ve hurt the guardian this way.

"Hayato.."The rain guardian whispered in the bomber`s left ear.

The dark haired adult hugged Gokudera tightly. The silverette turned his head towards Yamamoto. His once green emerald eyes were now a faint shade of green. He had dark bags under his eyes and he was wearing an afraid expression on his face.

"Talk to me, Hayato." The swordsman said as he tightened the hug.

But the only thing that came out of the bomber`s mouth were only some faint murmures that Yamamoto couldn`t decipher. The dark haired looked into the pianist`s crying eyes, but he couldn`t see through them that time as he could everytime Gokudera was upset. He cupped the silverette`s cheeks with his large hands and he wiped his tears away using his thumbs.

"I.." Gokudera started.

"I want to die, Yamamoto." He continued.

The rain guardian startled as it was one of the few times when the bomber had called him by his name.

"Why would you want to die, Hayato?" The swordsman asked, his voice trembling.

"I was.." the silverette tried.

"I…" he tried again, but he couldn`t continue as the hot pearldrops flood his crystal eyes.

Yamamoto tightened the hug as he kissed Hayato`s forehead.

"It is alright if you don`t want to talk about it. If you feel like telling me, I am wiling to listen. We will solve it someway, Hayato." The rain guardian said, showing a faint smile.

"Time can`t be turned back." the bomber said absently.

Realising how fragile the situation and Hayato`s feelings were, the swordsman stopped insisting over the subject. He didn`t want his lover to feel worse. He decided to stay there and hug the other, hoping he will feel a bit better. His shirt was soaked because of the pianist`s tears. They kept falling from the emerald eyes until the rain guardian felt the silverette`s silhouette resting in his arms. He put Gokudera in the right position on the bed, put a blanket over him and went out of the room, to let the other rest. Yamamoto was pretty concerned with Hayato`s behavior. "What in the world could`ve happened to you, Hayato?" the dark haired thought as he went towards the bathroom. He wanted to take care of the wound that was still bleeding. He went then to the kitchen and lit one cigarette that Gokudera had forgotten on the table. It wasn`t like him to smoke, but the situation was getting on his nerves. He took a long drag and then he spit up all the smoke as he whispered "Hayato..". That was the moment when Gokudera entered the kitchen with a worried expression on his face and went straight to his lover and hugged him tightly. His heart was beating fast.

The rain guardian was very surprised to see Gokudera being so affectionate and he couldn`t help but hug him back.

"Has anything happened?" the dark haired asked.

"I..I..I had a nightmare. But that doesn`t matter. I have something to tell you, Yamamoto." said the pianist, a dead serious look on his face.

"You can tell me tomorrow. Let`s go to sleep." Yamamoto replied as he gently kissed the bomber on the forehead.

"But.." he tried, but the dark haired didn`t listen.

The swordsman took Gokudera`s hand and drove him to the bedroom. As they entered the room, Yamamoto kissed the storm guardian hungrily on the lips. The dark haired licked the other`s lower lip asking for permission. As he was given permission, he brushed his tongue onto Gokudera`s deepening the kiss. Moments later, they broke the kiss for air.

"Yamamoto.." the storm guardian said, his face redding some more while he looked into the other`s eyes.

"Let`s sleep, Hayato." The dark haired suggested.

They sat on the bed hugging eachother until they had fallen asleep.

It was so damn silent. Yamamoto couldn`t sleep as a headache was making his sleep go away. All he could hear was Gokudera`s breath. He felt his heart beating. It was beating fast, arithmic and the silverette was trembling uncontrollably.

"No..No! Kill me, but let him go!" the pianist yelled in his sleep.

Tears were falling on his cheecks while he was sobbing.

"Hayato.." Yamamoto tried to wake him.

"Yamamoto…" the bomber cried in his sleep.

"Yamamoto..help me.." he continued.

"Hayato, wake up!" Yamamoto ordered, shaking the silverette violently.

"Yamamoto..I..I had that nightmare again. I can`t take them out of my head."

"Who are they, Hayato?" Yamamoto asked worried.

"The ones who killed Tsuna." Gokudera finnally said.

No words came from the dark haired`s mouth. He was astonished because of the news. He couldn`t believe his ears that his friend, his boss, his partner was dead.

"You must be kidding, Gokudera. It`s not the first of April yet." Yamamoto faintly said.

"I`m not kidding, you idiot!" the storm guardian yelled.

"Why didn`t you tell me earlier?" the swordsman yelled at his lover.

"I.."

"Why, Gokudera?" he interrupted the bomber, tears filling his eyes.

"I tried to tell you, idiot! But you didn`t listen!" Gokudera replied, throwing a pillow to Yamamoto.

"I am leaving!" he yelled, exiting the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you?" the rain guardian asked himself as he took a long drag from his cigarette. Gokudera hadn`t returned home for one entire week. He didn`t even come to his boss` funeral, a strange thing, knowing how much the silverette cared about his tenth. "Where the hell are you?" he yelled, the entire room echoing his voice. The rain guardian had searched for his lover everywhere, but didn`t find him. He was so damn worried.

It was 3 am in the morning and the rain guardian couldn`t sleep. Of course he couldn`t; his boss was gone forever and his lover disappeared. He went to the kitchen and poured some liquor in a crystal glass. He drank all the liquid he had poured in one gulp. "It`s so bad not having you here." He said, tears filling his eyes. He filled the glass with liquor again and drank it all. He wanted to feel his lover close to him, to feel his lips next to his, to hold him and never let him go. "If only I wouldn`t have let a stupid quarrel make you leave. " His row of thoughts was interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. He desperately went towards it to unlock it. "So you`re back, Hayato." The dark haired thought as he opened the door. But it wasn`t the person he was expecting. It was just an envelope placed on the carpet in front of the door. He lazily picked up the envelope and opened it. It was a letter for him. "If you wish to see your lover again, let us meet in front of your father`s house at 3:00 AM. Be sure to bring all the vongola rings, including Tsuna`s if you want to see Gokudera again." The letter fell from the guardian` s hands as he finished reading it. He felt like the entire world was crashing. "Ha ha, I`m sure I`m dreaming. Tsuna can`t be dead, Hayato wasn`t kidnapped." Laughed the dark haired fakely. Tears flooded his chocolate eyes. The vongola rings were very precious to the family, but not as precious as Gokudera was. The rain guardian went straight to the Vongola Headquarters and told the others what`s happened. All the guardians agreed to give Yamamoto the rings. They couldn`t afford to lose another friend of theirs again.

It was 2 AM. The clock in the livin groom was ticking annoyingly, the seconds passing ten times harder than usually. The time seemed to have stopped. The rain guardian was preparing to exit the apartment when he saw the dusty piano in the middle of the living room. He remembered the first time when the bomber had played something for him.

"_Play something for me, Hayato." Yamamoto told the storm guardian._

"_How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, idiot?" Gokudera yelled._

"_Why should I, Hayato?" the dark haired said teasingly. _

"_Che, you`re such a pain in the ass." The bomber complained._

"_So, will you play something for me?" the swordsman asked again._

_He obligingly sat at the grand piano in the Vongola Headquarters` livingroom. He placed his hands on the dark and white keys. His hands started flying graciously across the ivory, as the music resounded and filled the big room with its symphony. When the last notes drifted into nothing, the rain guardian started applauding as loud as he could. _

"_It was magnificent." The dark haired said as he kept applauding._

"_Of course it was. It`s Chopin`s masterpiece." The silverette boasted._

"_I didn`t like it because it belongs to Chopin. I liked it because you played it, and more important, because you played it for me." Said the swordsman._

"_Oi, shut up." Said the silverette, then he hungrily captured the rain guardian`s lips in a deep kiss._

"_Hayato…" said the dark haired blushing violently, as his moments ago virgin lips were just roughly devoured._

And that was the moment when they first kissed.

"Ten years, has it been?" said Yamamoto loudly. The swordsman looked at the clock. It was 2:40. "Looks like I got a bit too carried away." He said, then exited the apartment, heading towards his father`s house. He had all the rings in his possession and his sword, just to be sure. "Please, be alright, Hayato." He thought, tears filling the corner of his chocolate eyes. Ten minutes later, he finally arrived in front of his father`s house. There was no one there. "2:50, eh?" he thought as he looked at his wristwatch. "They should be here immediately." The dark haired said loudly. The cold snow was slowly falling on the ground. It was so damn cold outside that it made Yamamoto shiver.

"So, you`re here. I knew you`ll be here." A strange voice said.

Yamamoto turned around. The dark haired could barely distinguish the stranger`s body shape because of the darkness. The man was wearing a mask on his face. He had Gokudera in his arms. The pianist looked pretty bad. He had cuts on his face and a big would on his left arm. He had his eyes closed. He looked almost..dead.

"What have you done to him?" The rain guardian screamed at the top of his lungs as he pulled out his sword in order to kill the one who had hurt his lover.

But the man didn`t let the sword hit him. He threw Gokudera away from his arms, pulled out his sword and blocked Yamamoto`s attack. He attacked Yamamoto back, the sword hitting the dark haired`s left thigh. Yamamoto winced because of the pain and fell to the ground. He couldn`t lose, not this fight, because the stake was too big. He slowly got up, then attacked the other with his sword. After several minutes of hitting and blocking, the two swordsmen were exhausted. But Yamamoto couldn`t give up. He kept fighting until he finally killed his opponent. The dark haired threw his sword away and ran straight to his lover who was lying on the cold ground.

"Hayato..Hayato, please, wake up." Said the rain guardian, tears filling his eyes. He tried to wake the guardian for several minutes, but the bomber didn`t wake. The dark haired searched for the pianist`s pulse; it was faint, but the important thing is the fact that it was there.


End file.
